Holiday Card
by TheUnlovedOutcast
Summary: This is major AU. It's the holiday season and the Ishtars are celebrating Christmas. I mean all the Ishtars (parents included). Malik is 6 and he's dancing around...so kawaii!


Hey, TUO here. I decided to write a YGO story just because. Have fun and Review please! I worked hard on this!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, Tèa would die and yaoi would be mandatory! ^_^ also, I don't own John Mayer or "Great Indoors" ^_^  
  
Warnings: Major OCC, WAFF, and AU.  
********************************************************  
  
Holiday Card  
  
The Ishtars had been trying to come up with a new Holiday greeting card to send to their friends. This year they had decided to send an e-video instead of a regular card, just for something different. Mr. Ishtar was sitting at the computer, configuring the system so they could send the video. After the last couple of hours, he had become severely irritated with the computer. Finally, he gave up. The aging man shut down the computer just as Mrs. Ishtar, Isis, and Malik walked through the apartment door. Mrs. Ishtar was carrying a couple of bags from the mall; and by their lumpiness, Mr. Ishtar guessed that they were full of Christmas toys.  
  
"Hi honey," the older woman said as she kissed Mr. Ishtar's cheek, "did you get the system running yet?"  
  
"No, this computer is evil," he said.  
  
Isis and Malik took the bags to the Christmas tree in the living room and dumped the pre-wrapped gifts under it. The 8-year old Isis took out her John Mayer "Room for Squares" CD. She took out the Christmas carols CD and out in her John Mayer CD. Isis pushed play, searched for "Great Indoors", and then left the room.  
  
Malik pushed pause and then ran into his mom's closet. He pulled out a sky blue sweater and slipped it over his blonde head. He ran back to the living room, the too-loose sleeves waving behind him. Pushing the play button, he began to dance around.  
  
~*~ Check your pulse  
Its proof that you're not listening to  
The call your life's been issuing you  
The rhythm of a line of idle days  
  
Scared of the world outside you should go explore  
Pull all the shades and wander the great indoors  
The great indoors~*~  
  
Isis, who was standing in the doorway, began to record it all. Her mom had finally set up the program and was now waiting for the tape.  
  
~*~ Lamplight makes the shadows play  
And posters take the walls away  
The TV is your window pane  
The view won't let you down  
  
So put your faith in a late night show  
I bet you didn't even know  
Depends on how far out you go  
The channel numbers change  
  
Scared of the world outside you should go explore  
Pull all the shades and wander the great indoors~*~  
  
Malik continued to dance, flinging the long sleeves up every couple of seconds so he didn't trip. Mr. and Mrs. Ishtar soon joined their daughter in the doorway. Everybody watched Malik, who was blissfully unaware because his eyes were shut.  
  
~*~Though lately I can't blame you  
I have seen the world  
And sometimes wish your room had room for two~*~  
  
Isis beamed at her little dancing brother. He jumped up, and then tripped on a sleeve. Malik stood up and continued dancing. The elder Ishtars smiled softly at their son's ignorance.  
  
~*~ So go unlock the door  
And find what you are here for  
Leave the great indoors  
Please leave the great indoors  
  
Check your pulse  
Its proof that you're not listening to  
The call your life's been issuing you  
The rhythm of a line of idle days~*~  
  
The song had ended, and began on "Not Myself". Malik opened his eyes to see his parents smiling and half his sister's face behind a video camera. He took a huge bow and smiled really big. Isis stopped the camera and ordered everyone to get in front of the tree.  
  
"OK, when the camera light is red, everyone say 'Merry Christmas from the Ishtars!'. Got that?" Mrs. Ishtar informed.  
  
Malik, Mr. Ishtar, and Mrs. Ishtar lined up as Isis ran to the camera. She hit the record button and ran into place. The button flashed and became a constant red. After a few seconds, they began.  
  
"Merry Christmas from the Ishtars!" everyone chorused.  
  
Before the camera shut off, Malik flashed a peace sign at the camera. Mrs. Ishtar took the camera to the computer and downloaded the video into an email. She sent it to all their friends and sighed happily.  
  
~~ Owari ~~  
******************************************************************  
  
Hey people, I'm here! I got really bored and my mom was blasting that song in my basement. So I wrote a story. ^_^ Malik at 6 ^_^  
  
Soooooo KAWAII!!!!! ^____________________________^  
  
Chibi Chibi: your mom said this song reminded her of Audrey.  
  
So?  
  
Chibi Mini: I agree with TUO.......can have chocolate now?  
  
No, you ate too much last time....  
  
Chibi Mini: *pouts*  
  
Chibi Chibi: ^_______________________^  
  
Well, Ja Ne  
  
REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
